memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space Nine Relaunch
Introduction The Deep Space Nine Relaunch is a novel and comic book series that continues the story of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine after the end of the television series. The series continues several plot threads from the television series, such as Bajor's admission to the Federation, while also introducing it's own new storylines. Since several members of the TV cast left in final episode, new characters were introduced to the series to replace them. Following the release of the 2009 novel, The Soul Key, the series jumped from 2377 to 2382. This time jump brought about some significant changes to the series cast and introduced new storylines. Entries in Series # The Left Hand of Destiny ##Book One ##Book Two #The Lives of Dax ##Ezri: Second Star To The Right... ##Lela: First Steps ##Tobin: Dead Man's Hand ##Emony: Old Souls ##Torias: Infinity ##Joran: Allegro Ouroboros in D Minor ##Curzon: The Music Between The Notes ##Jadzia: Reflections ##Ezri: ...And Straight on 'til Morning #A Stitch in TIme #N-Vector #Avatar ##Book One ##Book Two #Section 31: Abyss #Divided We Fall #Gateways: ##Demons of Air and Darkness ##Horn and Ivory #Mission Gamma ##Book One: Twilight ##Book Two: This Grey Spirit ##Book Three: Cathedral ##Book Four: Lesser Evil #Rising Son #Unity #Worlds of Deep Space Nine ##Volume One ###Cardassia: The Lotus Flower ###Andor: Paradigm ##Volume Two ###Trill: Unjoined ###Bajor: Fragments and Omens ##Volume Three ###Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed ###The Dominion: Olympus Descending #Warpath #Fearful Symmetry #The Soul Key #The Never Ending Sacrifice #Typhon Pact: ##Zero Sum Game ##Rough Beasts of Empire ##Plagues of Night ##Raise the Dawn #The Fall: ##Revelation and Dust ##A Ceremony of Losses #Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found) #Section 31: Disavowed #The Missing #Sacraments of Fire #Ascendance #Force and Motion #Rules of Accusation Characters 2376 - 2377 Kira Nerys: A former member of the Bajoran Resistance, following the end of the Occupation Kira became first officer of Deep Space Nine. Following the departure of the station's first commander, Benjamin SIsko, Kira takes over command of Deep Space Nine. Julian Bashir: The Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space Nine. Ezri Dax: The ninth host of the Trill symbiont know as Dax, she originally join the crew of DS9 as it's counselor. After taking command of the Defiant during an attack on DS9, Ezri decides to switch to Command Track and becomes first officer of the Defiant. Nog: The nephew of DS9's resident bar owner Quark, and son of the current Ferengi Grand Nagus, Rom, Nog is the first Ferengi in Starfleet. After graduation from Starfleet Academy Nog joined the station's engineering crew. Following the departure of the station's first Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien, Nog takes over. Quark: Continues to run his bar. Jake Sisko: The son of the DS9's first commanding officer, Cmdr./Capt. Benjamin Sisko, Jake stays of the station after his father joins The Prophets. Benjamin Sisko: The first commanding officer of DS9 and the Emissary to the Bajoran Prophets, a race of non-corporeal aliens who reside in a nearby wormhole. Following the end of the Dominion War Sisko joins the Prophets in the wormhole. Kasidy Yates: The second wife of Benjamin Sisko and Captain of the civilian freighter SS Xhosa. As the wife of The Emissary and the mother of his second child Yates finds herself becoming an important figure to the Bajoran faithful. Ro Laren: Ro Laren joins the crew of DS9 as it's new Chief of Security. Elias Vaughn: A former Starfleet Intelligence operative, following an encounter with a Bajoran Orb Vaughn joins the crew of DS9 as it's new first officer. Prynn Tenmei: The estranged daughter of Elias Vaughn and the Defiant's new navigator. Thirishar Ch'Thane: The son of the Andorian representative to the Federation Council and the new Science Officer of DS9. Miles O'Brien: A former crew member of the USS Enterprise-D, O'Brien was the first Chief of Operations for DS9. Following the end of the Dominion War he moved to Cardassia Prime with his family. Odo: The original Chief of Security for DS9, following the end of the Dominion War, Odo joined his people, the Domion's Founders. 2384-present Ro Laren Julian Bashir Nog Quark Jefferson Blackmer Wheeler Stinson Sarina Douglas John Candlewood Miles O'Brien Prynn Tenmei Kira Nerys Benjamin Sisko Kasidy Yates Category:Novel series